disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wall for One, One for Wall/Transcript
This article is a transcript of the Weird World: The TV Show episode "Wall for One, One for Wall" from season one, which aired on July 5, 2019. *(the episode starts with a lighitning strike, then it shows trees in the park blowing, tents blowing away, a car crashing into a wall, then it gets crushed by a tanker, cut to The Extraordinary Eight's house and George and Craig hug each other, a bit scared, Craig is eating a loaf of bread, then lightning strikes and Craig hides under George's bed, Stephanie is laying down, but looks out her bedroom window, Scooter is shaking in fear, because he's near a lit candle, Bash is under Josie's pillow and looks nervous, Sponghuck eats a KitKat unconcered, then lightning strikes, he gets startled and he hides under the covers, Atom-Pup is in his basket shaking and the fish have no reaction and just bubble) *(cut to The White Church, a bit damaged, but then it gets hit by lightning and it collapses into pieces) *(cut back to George and Craig, and the storm has passed, Craig comes out from under George's bed, then they go to their sperate beds and back to sleep, then George holds a sign saying "Cue the theme tune", then wakes up) *George Jacqueline: Actually, saying it is better. Cue the theme tune. (goes back to sleep quickly) *(cut to theme song) *(cut to Algae drilling a small hole in the ground and Eugene Mixer pouring cement in inside The White Church with the walls nearly destroyed and parts and rubble everywhere) *Buzz: Good job, crew. *(Stephanie arrives, with an abdominal bandage around her stomach, carrying a large heavy white brick) *Stephanie: Here we are, brick number 38. *Buzz: Well, we need a lot more than 38 bricks if we're going to repair The White Church, Stephanie. That thunderstorm nearly brought the whole thing down. And poor Ben's having to do his praying in that RFS store. *(a shot of an RFS Furniture store and Ben is sitting on a sofa in the shop praying) *Ben: God the father... God the son... God the Holy spirit. Amen. *RFS Assistant: Sir, do you want a cup of cocoa? *Buzz: So, we're going to be taking days, maybe even weeks to repair it. *Stephanie: But why do we need to use these bricks, when we can use normal ones? *Buzz: Because, sweetheart, that's like building The Leaning Tower of Pisa out of Lego. *Stephanie: Wow, that does kind of make sense. I'll go and get another brick. Better take it easy though. My stomach still stings slightly. *Buzz: I thought it was your chest. *Stephanie: Oh, sorry. When I'm in pain, I can't think properly. *(Stephanie walks back to the Big Mac house where Sponghuck and Craig are and there are thousands of white bricks scattered all over the beach) *Stephanie: Right, 38 down, 4962 to go. *Sponghuck: Can't you carry more than one at a time? *Stephanie: No. Because these bricks are so heavy individually. If I even tried carrying two, my arms would probably break. And I don't another injury. I came out of hospital two days ago. One at a time is fine. *Sponghuck: No, no, no. Let me show you how it's done. *Craig: So you can break your arms? *Sponghuck: Shut up, Craig. (bends down to pick up the brick) You know, you're as thick as... well, a brick. *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *Craig: And you're way too soft. *(another Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *(silence for 2 seconds) *Sponghuck: Phew. No George around to say... *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *Craig and Sponghuck: What?! *(Bash appears next to a tape recorder) *Bash: Sorry. I stepped on this tape recorder. *(Bash presses the tape recorder) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *Sponghuck: Whatever. As I was saying, let me show you how it's done. Craig, pile some more bricks on this one. *Craig: Well, OK. You wanna be a showoff, you be a showoff. Don't come crying to me though if you hurt yourself. *Sponghuck: That can be arranged. *(Craig piles 5 more bricks on the one Sponghuck's holding) *Craig: Go. (gets out a camera and points it to Sponghuck) *(Sponghuck attempts to lift the bricks, then the pile starts wobbling and it falls on Sponghuck, crushing his whole body and his bubble floats away) *Sponghuck: "Muffled" That's just pure magic isn't it? I'm such a dunderhead. *(Craig takes a photograph) *Craig: Yeah, we can tell. We'd get Josie to help you right now, but she's of course... *Stephanie: *Gasps loudly* Say that again, Craig. *Craig: That again, Craig. *Stephanie: No! I meant what did you say after the bricks fell on Sponghuck? *Craig: What did you say af... Oh! I said we'd get Josie to help him right now, but... *Stephanie: OK, stop there. It's about time I freed Josie from the Scrapyard. Craig, get the bricks off Sponghuck and try and get them to The White Church. One at a time! *(Stephanie runs off to the garage) *Craig: OK! No idea where she's going. Probably heading to Static's Soup Shop. The soup I guess you could say is SOUPerb. *(a Joke Rimshot Drum plays) *Craig: Eh? That's their slogan - "Souperb". *(Bash is still standing next to the tape recorder) *Bash: Oh, what the heck? *(Bash presses the tape recorder) *George Jacqueline: Bad pun alert. *(Stephanie opens the garage and sees her motorbike, puts on her coral hoodie and her pink and white helmet from the first film and few seconds later zooms out the garage on her motorbike passing Craig who's taken the bricks off Sponghuck) *Craig: Wow. That girl is speedy. *Sponghuck: Hope she doesn't crash. *(Craig throws the brick on Sponghuck's face) *Sponghuck: Ow! *(Stephanie passes The White Church) *Buzz: Stephanie? Eugene, go after her! *Eugene Mixer: (makes intelligible sounds; subtitiles translate into "OK!") *Eugene Drill: OK! *Eugene Mixer: (makes intelligible sounds; subtitiles translate into "He was talking to me Eugene!") *Eugene Drill: No he wasn't. He was talking to me... Eugene. *Buzz: Oh, man. I forgot both their first names were Eugene. (puts his hand on his head) Weidler! You go. *(Weidler is digging a hole) *Weidler: OK. *(Weidler drives off very slowly to find Stephanie) *Weidler: This may take a little while. And maybe the rest of my gas. *Buzz: Grrr. Algae! *Algae: OK, boss! *(Algae runs off to find Stephanie and passes Weidler, who continues and both Eugenes go too, pushing each other side to side) *(Stephanie pulled in front of the Scrapyard, gets off the motorbike, takes off her helmet and puts the motorbike by the entrance and puts a sign on it saying "Not for Scrapping, So Don't Even Think About It", before entering the Scrapyard and walks past Sight-Bite eating some scrap) *Stephanie: Hey, Sight-Bite. *Sight-Bite: Hey! Huh? Was that... Never mind. (continue eating scrap) *(Stephanie walks slowly round wihle slightly scary music plays, then she sees bits of scrap made to look like an alien-like creature, one of it's "arms" comes on and Stephanie walks away slowly and quietly) *Stephanie: Right. Now, where did I build that wall around her? It's been more than a week and a half and the Scrapyard is big. Like, so big. *(a cough can be heard) *Stephanie: That sounded like a cough. *Gasps* Josie! *(Stephanie runs to her left-hand side and stops to see Zak and Zachary surrounded by smoke and coughing, implied they had been smoking) *Zak: *Coughs* *Zachary: Shall we... *Coughs* ...get back to work? *Zak: Yep. *Stephanie: You two? *Zacahry: Yes, we're coming back to work. We were just taking a... *Whispers* Zak. It's that white rainbow haired girl again. She's the one who came to rescue that Lamborghini alongside... errr... Who else was there? *Zak: Well, there was a Humanoid Bombhead, a snowball, a blue egg, an elderly tomato, a tiny yellow pepper, a purple sponge on a bubble and some orange gal with pink hair and a crocodile skull on her head. *Stephanie: That last one you said is the one I'm looking for. *Zak: Oh, she might be on the far right end of the Scrapyard next to an old bus we found yesterday. Was she in a car trapped by a brick wall? *Stephanie: Yes! *Zachary: Oh, about that. We destroyed that wall four days ago. *Stephanie: What?! No! *Zachary: Mind you, most of it's remains are still in the skip round the back. *(Stephanie rushes round the back to a large skip full of rubble and remains of the car and wall and digs quickly through to find Josie) *Stephanie: Josie. Josie! *(a timecard reads "25 Minutes Later...") *(Stephanie is out of breath and is leaning against the skip, then she has another look and pulls out Josie's crocodile skull) *Stephanie: *Gasps* Josie's skull. She isn't... she can't... Right. *(Stephanie tries to push over the skip and does so after a few attempts) *(cut to Zak and Zachary showing some customers a green Land Rover) *Zak: So, you have to... *(they hear the noise) *Zak: Did you hear something Zachary? *Zachary: No. *Zak: Anyway, you have to wash it twice a week and change it's tires twice a month. *(Stephanie digs through the scrap and rubble) *Stephanie: Josie! Josie! Oh, my God! Jos? Josie? *(Stephanie gets up on her feet, all out of breath) *Stephanie: I couldn't do it. I couldn't find her. Why did I trap her in that wall in the first place?! Grounding her would have just been the most simple and sensible idea. But mine wasn't simple or sensible. It was dumb and absolutely unnecessary. *Sighs* Wait... (looks at Josie's skull) If she isn't here, then... she must have... escaped. *(Stephanie runs past Zak and Zachary showing the same customers from earlier) *Zak: So then... *Zachary: I think we should lay off the sugar a bit, don't you? *Zak: Yep. *(Stephanie runs out of the Scrapyard to her motorbike, knocks the sign off, puts his helmet on and gets back on the motorbike and drives off; Sight-Bite's near by eating more scrap) *Sight: Look, it's her! *Bite: Who? *Sight: Erm... I can't remember now. *(Algae, Weidler, Eugene Drill and Eugene Mixer arrive; Algae and the two Eugenes are riding Weidler, who's going slowly) *Algae: Hey, Sight-Bite. *Sight: Construction workers? May we help? *Algae: Actually, yes. Did you see Stephanie pass here? *Sight: Who? *Bite: She's the white girl with the pearls, blue eyes and the rainbow hair. I think she may also have robotic parts. Kinda like a My Little Pony mixed with Kay-Em 14. *Sight: Oh, her! Yes! She just came out of here and went off on a motorbike. She went that way. *Algae: Thanks! Come on! *(the construction workers head off in the same direction Stephanie is going) *(Stephanie is riding around the city on her motorbike, passing many buildings and citizens, some in shock as she passes them) *Stephanie: I need someone who can help me find out where Josie is. *Gasps* (sees Static's Soup Shop) Static's Soup Shop. She goes round there with Scooter alot. *(Stephanie stops outside of Static's Soup Shop, gets off her motorbike and goes inside leaving her helmet on; she walks up to the counter where Static is) *Stephanie: Excuse me... *Static: Yes, yes, can I help yo-Oh, my God! A juggalo! *(the customers inside stare at Stephanie) *Stephanie: What are you on abou... (touches her helmet and takes it off) Oh. Sorry about that. *Static: It's OK everyone. False alarm. It's just Stephanie. You know, Extraordinary Eight leader? The one who sacraficed herself to save Rainbow City from King Axecutioner? *(the customers go back to eating their soups) *Static: So, can I help you? *Stephanie: I'm not here for some soup, but I came to ask if you know where Josie can be. *Static: Josie? Oh, yes. Erm... I'm entirely sure, but this morning, as I was opening the shop, I saw an orange figure in a leather jacket and a crocodile skull run right past me. *Stephanie: Josie! *Static: So, that means... yes, I must have seen her. *Stephanie: Thanks! *(about to run out the store, but works back to the counter) *Stephanie: By the way, can I have a potato and leek soup to go? *(cuts to Stephanie on her motorbike riding across the city) *Stephanie: Josie? Josie? *(Stephanie pulls up to Samson and Jibbal) *Stephanie: Hey, you two. Have you seen Josie anywhere? *Jibbal: Err... Which one's Josie again? *Samson: Izzzn't zzzhe the one with the weird zzzkull on her head? *Jibbal: Probably yeah. No, we ain't seen her. *(Stephanie drives off and pulls up to the Blu AOC nightclub, where Amcho and Dairy are preparing ready for tonight) *Stephanie: Guys, you seen Josie? *Dairy: No, sorry. *Amcho: I know where the annual Steak Parade is. *(Stephanie sighs and drives off) *(Dairy stares at Amcho) *Amcho: What? It's vegetarian friendly. *(cut to the construction workers passing Jibbal and Samson) *Samson: I think we need an early night. *Jibbal: No, we need an earlier morning. *Eugene Drill: I think we should take a shortcut. *Algae: Good idea. *(Weidler takes the next right with the other workers on top of her) *(montage of Stephanie asking citizens if they have seen Josie, but all of them deny) *Stephanie: Where can she be? I'm never gonna find her at this point. *(Stephanie arrives at the park and pulls up next to her park bench and the cherry tree, takes off her helmet and she sits down on the bench) *Stephanie: *Sighs* I've looked all over the city for her, but it's no use. (puts her hood up and opens her container with the soup in) I mean, I know I said it earlier, but what I did to her was just oh-so stupid. (looks at her skull) She's not the most sensible on the team, but she's still part of our team. (drinks some soup) Without her powers and her super strength, this team will become weaker and maybe even split up. And with no Extraordinary Eight, there's no protection for not only Rainbow City, but the whole of Weird World. *(Josie walks up to her, picks up her helmet, puts it back on her head and sits down on the bench next to her) *Stephanie: I remember many many years back when Craig found her and brought her to us. I still don't know where he found her. And on her first few years, she was pretty much the child of the team. While she was silly, sassy and at times bossy, she was playful, funny and kind. And many times I don't realise that. I just wanna hear you're voice again. *Josie: You mean this one? *Stephanie: Yes, that one. *Josie: Still got a bit of brick dust in my hair. *Stephanie: Josie, do you mind, I'm trying to figure out... Josie! *Josie: Oh, hey Steph. *(Stephanie hugs Josie) *Stepahnie: Josie, I have been looking for you all over the city. I was going to free you back at the Scrapyard, but I see you've freed yourself. *Josie: Yes. I actually freed myself a few hours after you trapped me in it. *Stephanie: Really? How? (drinks more of her soup) *(flashback shows Josie in her brick wall) *Josie: Well, thanks to my super strength, I punched through the car before lifting the whole wall to let myself out and while I had brick dust all over me, I never felt so good. It was close to night time when I was making it back home, but I saw you were laying on the beach, making it look like you were in trouble. *Stephanie: Actually yes. I got stung in my stomach by a Two-Spotted Albino Jellyfish. I survived thanks to the extra layer of metal in my skin. *Josie: Anyway, I was about to approach, but I thought you wouldn't want me around, so for the last week or so, I was hanging about the city. I went to the arcade and the park, had some soup, some fried chicken and some pizza and I was hanging out in a nightclub. Amcho, Nick and Dairy let me in for free, just because I was an Extraordinary Eight member. Why? I've no idea. *(cuts back to the present) *Josie: It was actually a really fun time. Only downfall was not having the others with me. *Stephanie: Jos... I'm really sorry for what I did to you. *Josie: (rolls her eyes) Are you really? (leans on her elbow) *Stephanie: That accident I had made me think more about you and while you are silly and can tease the others at times, you're still funny and very loyal to the team. *Josie: Am I really? *Stephanie: Yes. Now, come on, we need your help with something. *Algae: (off-screen) That's right. *(the construction workers appear in front of them) *Weidler: We've been chasing all over the city for you. *Stephanie: Why? *Algae: Because you will suppossed to be helping us and Buzz is very cross. *Eugene Drill: Yes, and I wanna go back to laughing like a maniac while I'm drilling. Like this. (turns his drill on) *Laughs* This feels fantastic! *Laughs* *Algae: OK, Eugene. Calm down. *Eugene Drill: (turns off) Sorry. *Stephanie: I'm also sorry. I ran off to get Josie, because she can help us carry the rest of the bricks to the church. Haven't you guys realised how strong she is? She could carry 100 or even 1000 of those bricks at once. *Josie: Yep! I could carry all of you lot on top of each other... on my head. *Eugene Mixer: (makes intelligible sounds; subtitiles translate into "That figures.") *Algae: Right, no more fooling around. Let's go get the rest of the bricks to finish the church. *(Stephanie, Josie and the constructions are running back to the beach and Craig was just coming back for another brick) *Stephanie: Craig! *Craig: What? Oh, hey Steph. Hey, Josie. (picks up another brick) *Josie: Right, lemme show you how it's done. *(Sponghuck floats next to her) *Sponghuck: Josie's back? Oh, joy. *(Josie scoops up loads of bricks and holds them up) *(The construction workers murmer in amazement) *Algae: No one, other than Weidler, was able to carry more than one brick. Weidler was able to lift a maximum of 4, but Josie's lifting at least 40 on that pile. *(George and Scooter arrive in Lambert) *George Jacqueline: Yo, guys we're ba... What happened to the beach? *Stephanie: Oh, I forgot to ask why the bricks were scattered all over the beach? *Algae: Oh, that's the thing. *(flashback shows ship carrying bricks to Rainbow City) *Algae: Some of the bricks came to Rainbow City on a ship, but one of the crew started unloading the bricks using a crane, without realising the ship hadn't got to the shore yet and then the ship hit a rock and the crane let go of the bricks, causing them to scatter everywhere. And others had to be carried by three big helicopters, but their pilots hadn't been trained probably and all three crashed into each other, killing the pilots and the rest of the bricks fell all over the beach. *(cuts back to the present) *Algae: Hey, but the house isn't damaged, so that's one thing. *George Jacqueline: I guess. *(Buzz comes running in) *Buzz: What are you guys doing here chatting? Come on, we have a church to build. Once we've got all the bricks to the site, we need all of your help to rebuild it. *Algae: He's right. Whatcha say guys? *Everyone: Let's do it! *George Jacqueline: Montage! *(montage shows everyone carrying bricks to the site, Josie is carrying huge piles) *(Then it shows the following - Weidler is digging a hole, Buzz sawing some wood, Eugene Mixer pouring some concrete, Craig is putting some concrete on the bricks and Sponghuck is stacking them, Stephanie is painting the walls, Scooter is reparing the windows, Josie uses Eugene Drill to drill holes into the cross and George knocks some nails in and accidentally bangs with head with the hammer) *George Jacqueline: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *(Buzz and Craig are fixing the roof, Stephanie and Bash are polishing the seats, Josie's hanging the lights and Algae tests them and finally, George rolls out a red carpet) *(cut to the White Church all good as new and The Extraordinary Eight, the construction workers and Ben are standing outside it) *Ben: Well, I must say Buzz. The church looks as good as new. *(Ben and Buzz shake hands) *Buzz: We're happy to help Ben. *Ben: Now, I must start my early morning prayers. *(Ben enters the church and the opening hymm has just begun) *Stephanie: Good to have you back Josie. *Josie: Good to be back myself. *Stephanie: And once again, I'm really sorry for what I did. *Josie: Hey, that's behind us now. And I see your stomach has healed. *Stephanie: Yep. *Josie: Man, my arms are starting to ache. I need a doctor, a nurse and a holiday. *(Stephanie and Josie both laugh) *George Jacqueline: Say, has anyone seen Tyler today? *Stephanie: He's at home. He was tired after being out all night. *George Jacqueline: All night? Where was he at? *Stephanie: Dunno. I don't think it was important. *(the end credits roll and Tyler is standing at night somewhere wearing shades, a white shirt, a leather jackeet, jeans and his emerald gauntlets, which are lit up; he takes his sunglasses off and turns around and looks around) *Tyler: There it is. *(scene zooms out to show a sign with the logo of the Strawberry Mall on it) *Tyler: Hope no one findz out. *(Tyler walks off) *Tyler: (off-screen) Seriously, no one shall know. Category:Transcripts Category:Weird World: The TV Show Season 1 transcripts Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit